Wing's of Liberty: The Shadow
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander qu'elle serait le boulot des Spectres une fois sortit de Néo-Folson ?
1. Prologue

Prologue Starcraf 2 :

« Allez plus vite ! » Un Fantôme portant l'emblème du Dominion guida une escouade de marines à travers un dédale de couloirs en métal. « Les ordres sont clairs aucun d'eux ne doit sortir de Neo-Folson ! » Les marines se contentèrent de grogner mécontents.

La prison de Néo-Folson avait été attaqué il y a quelques par les Rebelles de Raynor. Les soldats en bleu avaient pulvérisé ligne de défense après ligne de défense libérant au passage des centaines de prisonniers qui s'étaient fait une joie de rejoindre les rebelles. C'était le gros problème avec les prisons politiques comme tous les prisonniers avaient un ennemi commun, ils n'avaient aucun problème à s'unir. Néo-Folson allait tomber c'était certain.

Le seul endroit qui tenait encore était le QG de la prison ou ils se trouvaient en ce moment même. Et même l'unité de fantôme arrivé en renfort plus tôt ne saurait tenir la position éternellement. En désespoir de cause le directeur de la prison avait ordonné l'exécution de tous les prisonniers de rangs S avant qu'ils ne soient libérer par les rebelles.

Soudain les murs se mirent à trembler tandis que des explosions se firent entendre au loin. Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement.

« Merde le courant ! »

« Les rebelles ont dû détruire le générateur ! »

« Oh non les chambres de stases ! »

Les soldats du Dominion partirent au galop afin de rejoindre au plus vite leurs destinations, usant leurs viseurs nocturnes pour se guider. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle avec quatre tubes de stase.

« Merde ! » Cracha le fantôme en voyant les tubes vides et les cadavres d'une demi-douzaine de soldats du Dominion. « Je dois contacter Nova ! Elle doit savoir que… »

« Elle ne saura rien. » Murmura une voix à son oreille. Avant que le fantôme ne puisse bouger une lame d'acier se plaqua contre sa gorge. Au même moment des rafales de balles fauchèrent les marines qui l'accompagnaient. Ils furent massacrés sans même avoir eu la possibilité de riposter. L'homme qui menaçait le fantôme, le désarma rapidement et le plaqua contre un mur. L'agent du Dominion fuit réduit à l'impuissance lorsque son assaillant prit son propre fusil pour le tenir en joue. Le fantôme pu alors avoir une vision net de son ennemi. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs profonds coupé courts avec d'impressionnants yeux dorés. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon orange laissant voir un physique puissant prouvant qu'il n'était certainement pas un petit bibliothécaire qui aurait découvert l'un des secrets de Mensc.

Non. L'homme était un soldat. Un tueur d'élite.

Un Spectre.

« Qui attaque Neo-Folson ? »

« Les rebelles de Raynor. »

« Merci pour l'infos. » Le spectre appuya alors sur la détente tuant le fantôme sur le coup. Trois silhouettes surgirent alors de l'ombre ou elles se cachaient.

« Et bien on peut dire que Tosh s'est trouvé de sacré amis. » Remarqua un colossal albinos avec de longue dreadlocks. « On fait quoi maintenant Azrael ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Azrael se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« On attends. Ils viendront nous chercher bien assez tôt. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire Michael. » L'albinos hocha la tête acceptant les explications de son compagnon.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir un peu d'action quand même ! » S'exclama la seul femme du groupe : une blonde avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleu vifs. « J'avais les épaules qui commençaient à me tirer à force de rester coincé dans ce foutu tube ! »

« A mon avis Uriel ton mal de dos vient plutôt du fait que tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge et que tes deux énormes pastèques t'entrainent vers le bas. » Remarqua le dernier Spectre : un petit homme brun avec des yeux verts émeraude et une magnifique moustache.

« Qu'es qu'il y a Ezéchiel ? Tu es jaloux ? » Se moqua Uriel.

« Mais oui c'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une paire de seins. » Répondit Ezéchiel avec sarcasme.

« Je le savait ! »

« Uriel, Ezéchiel faites silence. » La voix froide d'Azrael arrêta net les deux spectres mettant fin à leur dispute naissante.

« Ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien mes frères. » Avec un grésillement sec, un camouflage optique se désactiva révélant Gabriel Tosh, le premier Spectre. Un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres sombre.

« La liberté a l'air de te faire le plus grands bien Gabriel. » Remarqua Azrael en saluant son professeur.

« Ça et surtout mes nouveaux amis. » Rétorqua Tosh en rendant son salut a Azrael.

« Jim Raynor. » Murmura doucement Michael en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oh ? Avec ça si Mengsk ne se fait pas dans son froc c'est qu'il est débile ! » Rugit Ezéchiel

« On peut lui faire confiance ? » Demanda calmement Azrael.

« Il hait Mensgk autant, non davantage que moi. » Répondit Tosh faisant sourire ses camarades Spectres.

« Je l'aime déjà. » Murmura Uriel avec excitation.

« Bien sortons d'ici mes frères et sœurs votre nouvelle vie vous attends ! »


	2. Chapter1 : Le retour des Spectres

Chapitre 1: le retour des Spectres 

Passerelle de L'Hypérion. 20 min après l'attaque sur Néo-Folson.

« Et ben pour des rebelles ils ont accès a du sacré matos ! » Siffla Ezéchiel en examinant l'armurerie a travers une fenêtre. « Je vais allez voir ce qu'ils ont. »

« Ils ont un bar ! Alléluia ! » S'écria Uriel en fonçant aussitôt à travers les couloirs. Michael poussa un long soupir en voyant les deux jeunes Spectres détalaient et se tourna vers Azrael et Tosh.

« Je vais aller m'assuré qu'ils ne font pas exploser le vaisseau. » Grogna L'albinos avant de partir à leurs poursuites. Tosh ricana doucement.

« Amusant de voir qu'ils n'ont pas changé du tout. »

« Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour Gabriel. » Murmura Azrael en secouant la tête.

« C'est vrai. Viens mon frère, Raynor nous attends. » Azrael hocha la tête. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le chef de la résistance. Les deux spectres marchèrent côte a côte en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la passerelle de l'Hypérion. Les portes d'acier s'ouvrirent avec un léger bruit révélant deux hommes en grandes discussions autour d'une carte galactique. A travers les vitres on pouvait voir le reste de la flotte des rebelles qui flottait en orbite stationnaire autour de Néo-Folson.

« Mat, ton idée est bonne mais on a pas assez de troupes pour ça. Valhalla est tout simplement trop fortifié. » L'homme qui venait de parler était un baroudeur, dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux noirs coupés court et une barbe drue de la même couleur ainsi qu'un tatouage de dragon sur l'un de ses bras._ Jim Raynor je présume._ Pour un citoyen ordinaire, l'homme aurait été le stéréotype d'un bandit mais Azrael avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences. _Cet homme est fort, mais son esprit et en proie au doute. Il a peur d'échouer._ Azrael examina plus attentivement le visage de l'homme et fut ravie de ne voir aucune trace d'arrogance ou de soif de pouvoir. _Il se bat parce qu'il le doit pas par recherche de pouvoirs ou bien par soif de sang._ Tandis que la discussion continuait Azrael étudia l'interlocuteur de Raynor. Matt Horner, capitaine de l'Hypérion et second de Raynor. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Raynor finit par arrêter la discussion et se tourna alors vers Tosh.

« Alors Tosh , vous me présentez votre petit copain ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Azrael. »

« Puis-je savoir ou sont vos compagnons ? »

« Partie explorer le vaisseau. »

« Mm ok, J'aimerai que vous regardiez ça. » Raynor alluma la carte galactique montrant une planète. « Ceci est Valhalla, un complexe expérimental du Dominion. A l'intérieur est construit un Mécha d'assaut géant appelé le Odin. Notre but est de voler le Odin est de s'en servir pour détruire la base. »

« Mais vous avez prévu autre-chose pour le Odin. »

« Exacte. » Raynor fit apparaitre une autre planète et Azrael cligna des yeux en voyant Korhal. « Il y a peu on a trouvé une aide de camp confédère contenant un enregistrement prouvant que Mengsk est responsable du massacre de Tarsonis. Et on a l'intention de se servir des studios de l'UNN pour le diffuser dans toute la galaxie. »

« Je vois serez-t-il possible d'ajouter un second objectif ? » Demanda Azrael.

« Comment ça ? » Azrael s'avança jusqu'à la carte galactique et zooma sur un bâtiment non loin des studios de L'UNN.

« L'académie Fantôme de Korhal. C'est ici que sont formé les fantômes du Dominion a partit d'enfants dotés de pouvoirs soniques qui subiront un lavage de cerveau une fois leurs entraînements finis. Détruire ce bâtiment et libérer les enfants, paralysera le réseau de Mengsk pendant plusieurs années. »

« C'est risquer mais ça peu en valoir le coup. »

« Il y a juste un problème. Qu'allons-nous faire des enfants ? Il n'ait pas question de commencer à recruter des enfants soldats !»

« J'ai dit enfants par rapport à leurs mentalités mais les recrues auront tous entre 18 et 20 ans avec quelque rares exceptions. »

« … Soit on va les sortir de là mais pas question de faire du recrutement forcé. »

« A vos ordres commandant. » L'intercom grésilla soudainement.

« Euh commandant on a un probléme au bar ! »

« Bon dieu qu'es que Tychus a encore fait ? »

« Il est entrain de faire un concours de boisson avec un blonde en combinaison noir et je crains que ça ne tourne mal. »

« Uriel… » Soupira Azrael. « Je vais m'en charger pas la peine de vous déranger. » Le spectre quitta rapidement la passerelle et se dirigea vers le bar croisant au passage plusieurs membres d'équipages qui le regardèrent avec curiosité. Lorsqu'il arriva au bar il fut assailli par une série de cris d'encouragements et découvrit une scène pour le moins étrange. Uriel faisait face à un gaillard en armure de marine, Tychus sans doute, assis au bord d'une table avec une quantité effroyable de verres vides empilés non loin d'eux. Les deux s'enfilaient les verres à une vitesse inhumaine faisant soupirer Azrael. _20 min et elle est déjà bourré. C'est un nouveau record. _ Azrael resta dans l'ombre attendant que le concours se termine. Au final les deux finirent par rouler sous la table faisant pleurer les parieurs. Azrael se matérialisa alors faisant sursauter les rebelles et chargea Uriel sur con épaule. « Je me charge d'elle bonne chance pour vous occuper de Tychus. » Alors qu'Azrael partait les rebelles fixèrent un moment la masse titanesque de Tychus se demandant comment diable ils pourraient le bouger.

Une fois Uriel dans un lit Azrael décida d'aller voir le reste de l'équipe pour préparer leurs missions. Il trouva Ezéchiel en grande conversation avec l'armurier Swan tandis que Michael discutait technologie avec Stetmann le doc du vaisseau. Une fois l'équipe regroupé Azrael les amena pour faire le briefing officiel.

Le plan se composerait en plusieurs phases :

Phase 1 : Les rebelles infiltrent le complexe de Valhala et prennent le control du Odin pour annihiler le complexe.

Phase 2 : Horner et Tosh utilisent leurs contacts pour faire infiltrer les Studios de L'UNN a Uriel, Ezéchiel et Michael. Tychus a bord de l'Odin provoquera une énorme commotion pour attirer l'attention du Dominion permettant à Azrael et Tosh d'infiltrer l'Académie Fantôme tandis que les autres Spectres diffuseront le virus.

Une fois le Briefing terminé la flotte des rebelles mit le cap sur Valhalla.

* * *

Surface de Valhalla , plusieurs jours après la chute de Néo-Folson.

« Pour un complexe top-secret et méga fortifié c'est plutôt facile d'entrer à l'intérieur !» Hurla Ezéchiel en se plaquant contre un mur. « Putain Tychus la prochaine fois ferme ta gueule ! » Le gigantesque marine se contenta de ricaner en faisant pleuvoir la mort sur les marines du Dominion avec sa gatling.

« Ben alors ma poule on se fait dessus ? »

« Et les mecs ça fout fais pas chier que ça soit la seule femme du groupe qui se tape tous le boulot ? » Se moqua Uriel en alignant marines après marines.

« Chérie à la fin de cette journée je serais celui qui aura le plus de mort à son compteur ! »

« Le Odin ne compte pas ! »

« Raba joie . » La voix d'Azrael retentit alors dans leurs têtes.

« Vous êtes en retard bougez-vous. »

« Putain ! Il est obligé de faire ça votre boss ? ça me frise les neurones a chaque fois. » Se plaignit Tychus en rechargeant sa gatling.

« Plus de tirs et moins de paroles. »

« Aye ,aye. »

Le trio élimina les derniers défenseurs du Dominion et rejoignirent le hangar ou était stocké le Odin. Azrael se tenait aux pieds du géant d'acier assis sur un cadavre de marine tandis que Michael tentait d'extraire un max de donnés des consoles.

« Tychus a toi de jouer. »

« Oh yeah ! Je sens que ça va me plaire ! » Rugit le terran avant de grimper dans le cockpit du mécha.

« Ok maintenant on va… » Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse finir sa phrase Tychus fit éclater les portes du hangar et commença à semer la mort et la destruction. Le quatuor de Spectre resta figé par la surprise avant de recevoir une communication de Raynor.

« Les gars un médivac va venir vous chercher. Mission réussite. »

« Et Tychus ? » Une gigantesque explosion fit écho au mots d'Uriel.

« Laissez-le s'amuser. »

Alors qu'ils embarquaient dans le médivac Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _C'est bon d'être de retour !_

* * *

Surface de Korhal, Studio de L'UNN , trois jours aprés le raid sur Valhalla 

« Je suis ridicule. » Grogna Ezéchiel. L'albinos portait une tenue de journalisme par-dessus sa combinaison de Spectre avec une plaque d'identité l'identifiant comme Albert Wesker, employé a l'UNN.

« Tu penses que ça m'amuse d'être en jupe et en talons ? » Se plaignit Uriel par télépathie.

« Au moins ça te va bien à défaut d'autre chose. » Plaisanta Michael.

« Tychus commence l'attaque dans 5 min. » Les informa Azrael.

« Je suis en position. »Répondit Uriel.

« Pareil. » Déclara simplement Michael. Ezéchiel avança calmement dans les couloirs du bâtiment et s'arrêta non loin du diffuseur quantique qui était gardé par un duo de Fantômes.

« Ok je suis prêt. »

« Tychus, c'est quand tu veux. »

Aussitôt le sol se mit à trembler tandis qu'une série de colonne de feu signalait que Tychus avait commencé.

« Rock and Roll ladys ! »Cracha Ezéchiel en activant son camouflage avant d'attaquer les fantômes. Les assassins, perturbés par les explosions, ne remarquèrent le Spectre que lorsqu'il trancha leurs gorges. Ezéchiel désactiva son camouflage et commença à transférer les données. Par télépathie il put voir que ses compagnons en étaient au même point que lui.

« Ok transfert terminé. »

« Evacuez , Tosh et moi on se charge de l'académie. »

« Bien reçu. »

Au même moment devant l'Académie Fantôme. 

Azrael examina le bâtiment devant lui et chargea son fusil.

« Prêt à y aller mon frère ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

Les deux Spectres activèrent leurs camouflages et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

10 min plus tard ils ressortirent tous deux accompagnés d'environ une centaine 'd'élèves' de l'académie.

« Je suis déçu je m'attendais a plus de résistance. »Se plaignit Azrael en essuyant la lame de son poignard. Tosh ricana doucement.

« La majorité des Fantômes sont déployés aux quatre coins du secteur alors c'est logique que leurs défenses soit faible. » Azrael resta silencieux se contentant d'observer les enfants qui montaient silencieusement dans un transporteur hercule. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé j'aurais sans doute fait partie des Fantômes qu'on vient de tuer. »

« Des remords ? »

« Je n'éprouve aucune joie à tuer des types qui se sont fait lavé le cerveau par Mengsk. »

« Fais attention mon frère. Tu deviens tendre. » Prévint Tosh avant de grimper à bord du transport. Azrael resta un instant immobile avant de suivre Tosh.

Contrairement à Tosh qui pratiquait une vie de solitaire forcené sans attaches, Azrael ne cessait de se poser des questions sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait été entrainé à être une machine à tuer sans âme, le successeur des Fantômes. Azrael avait vu les ténèbres et la corruption dans les étoiles et avait été persuadé que nul ne s'opposerait jamais à la dictature et a l'injustice.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les Rebelles de Raynor. _Peut-être existe-t-il un espoir pour les Terrans. _Azrael ne savait pas si l'idéal des rebelles vaincrait mais le spectre avait bien l'intention de les aider de toutes ses forces.

Même si cela signifiait mourir au combat.


	3. Chapter 2 : La fin de la reine des lames

Chapitre 2 :chapitre 2: la fin de la Reine des Lames

Hypérion, orbite de Havre.

« C'est vraiment une histoire de malade ! » Grogna Uriel en avalant un verre de scotch supplémentaire. Elle et ses trois autres compagnons Spectres étaient les seuls dans le bar car le commandant Raynor était entrain de mener un raid sur la planète de Havre ou il avait évacué un grand nombre de réfugiés. Malheureusement les réfugiés avaient été infectés par un virus Zerg qui avait transformé un tiers des malheureux en monstres. Heureusement Raynor était arrivé à temps pour stopper l'infection avec l'aide d'une flotte de Protoss. Là le commandant était entrain de fignoler le travail avec ses potes aliens en brulant chaque parcelle de terre qu'un zerg avait touchés. Mais ce n'était pour cette raison que le groupe de Spectre se trouvait dans le bar.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris… »Commença Ezéchiel. « Le commandant a réuni un paquet d'artéfact alien pour le compte de la fondation Moebuis afin de renflouer les caisses. Or la fondation appartient en réalité au prince Valérian qui veut se servir de l'artefact pour éliminer la Reine des Lames sur Char afin de stopper l'invasion Zerg et tout ça dans le dos de son paternel. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » Soupira Michael en prenant un verre supplémentaire.

« Tu oublies le fait qu'après on va devoir attaquer Char avec une armée du Dominion. » Rajouta Uriel en buvant directement a la bouteille.

« Putain j'aime pas ça ! Depuis quand on travaille pour le Dominion ? » Rugit Ézéchiel en frappant du poing sur la table.

« Du calme Ézéchiel. » Soupira Azrael en secouant la tête calmement. « Si on arrête pas les Zerg les Terrans seront exterminés. Alors si pour éviter ça pour buter des aliens avec des gars en rouge ça me va. »

« Ouais avoue plutôt que tu espères pour retrouver Nova pour… » Ézéchiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une frappe psionique l'envoya contre un mur surprenant les deux autres spectres alors qu'Azrael saisissait Ezéchiel à la gorge.

« Apprend à fermer ta putain de gueule Ézéchiel. » Murmura froidement Azrael avant de laisser tomber son compagnon et de sortir du bar. Uriel secoua la tête et aida Ezéchiel à se lever.

« Putain mais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?! » Toussa Ézéchiel en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Crétin lui et Nova était proche. » Grogna Uriel.

« Oui je sais ils ont grandis dans les bas-fonds ensemble et on rejoint l'académie en même temps. » Soupira Ézéchiel.

« Et pas que… » Murmura Michael.

« Attends tu veux dire… »

« Oui abruti ! Ils étaient ensemble avant qu'elle se fasse laver le cerveau. »Cira Uriel en donnant une calbote a Ézéchiel.

« Oh merde… J-je savais pas. »

« Ben maintenant tu sais. Il a encore l'espoir de pouvoir la sauver même si il sait qu'il risque d'y laisser sa peau et que ça sera surement elle qui portera le coup de grâce. »

« Ça ferait un bon film cette histoire. » Remarqua Ézéchiel d'un air lugubre.

« Espérons qu'elle est une fin heureuse. » Pria Michael.

« Les fins heureuses sont pas destiné au gars comme nous Michael. »Grogna Uriel en se rasseyant.

* * *

Alors qu'Azrael marchait dans les couloirs, sa colère venait de fondre pour laisser place à de la tristesse. L'assassin savait qu'Ezéchiel ne voulait pas le provoquer mais malgré tout… Son communicateur bipa soudainement et la fois de Matt Horner raison dans son casque.

« Azrael tu pourrais nous filer un coup de main? »

« Il y a un problème Matt ? »

« Le docteur Hanson s'est enfermé dans le labo après avoir viré Steteman. Le commandant aimerait que quelqu'un s'assure qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. » Azrael grogna doucement. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du docteur Hanson qui avait toujours mis Azrael mal à l'aise. Il n'était jamais parvenu à savoir quoi. Azrael saisit son fusil qui était accroché dans son dos. _J'aurai sans doute ma réponse aujourd'hui. _

« J'y vais tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

En quelques minutes Azrael fut devant les portes sceller du Labo.

« C'est étrange… »

« Un problème ? »

« Les radars détectent quelque chose dans le labo mais les…expériences de Stateman nous empêchent d'avoir une image précise. » Azrael soupira.

« En gros on est aveugle. Tu peux ouvrir les portes ? »

« Oui, une minute… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant Azrael qui entra dans le labo. _Les lumières sont éteints_… Azrael activa sa vision nocturne et se rendit compte que la salle était vide.

« Matt, verrouille le labo. »Une fois la zone sceller Azrael commença à fouiller. Le spectre se figea en voyant l'une des consoles activé. Il s'approcha doucement, ses sens psioniques le prévenant qu'il n'était pas seul. Une fois devant la console Azrael vit qu'elle affichait une image du docteur Hanson avec une série de chiffre en dessous. Mais ce fut l'alerte en rouge vif qui attira le regard du spectre :

ATTENTION : CONTAMINATION ZERG DÉTECTÉ !

« Merde. Matt ,Hanson a été… » Azrael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un créature surgit des conduits de ventilation et se jeta sur lui. Par un réflexe salvateur le spectre plongea pour esquiver les griffes du monstre et tira une rafale sur lui, blessant profondément la créature. Azrael blêmit en se rendant compte que la bête n'était nul autre que le docteur Hanson . Elle avait été horriblement modifiée par le virus Zerg qui l'avait transformé en une sorte d'hybride Terran-zerg semblable aux horreurs que le commandant était entrain d'affronter sur Havre.

Azrael comprit ce qu'il lui restait a faire. Avec un dernier tir il mit fin à l'existence du docteur Arielle Hanson.

Peu après cet accident les rebelles mirent le cap sur Char ou ils rejoignirent les forces du Domion dans l'invasion de la planète.

* * *

12 h après le début de l'invasion, base avancé de Warfield :

Azrael observa l'enfer de cendres et de feu qu'était Char avec un air morne.

« Pourquoi les Zergs nichent toujours sur des mondes de merde ? » Grogna Uriel en rechargeant son fusil. Tout autour des Spectres les marines en armure bleu des rebelles de Raynor se plaçait à divers poste de tir pour faire feu sur les Zergs qui rodaient autour. Pour l'instant ils restaient loin de la base mais bientôt ils attaqueraient à nouveau. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de frémir en se rappellent l'atterrissage sur Char. Les types du Dominion s'était fait taillé en pièces et sans Raynor et ses rebelles l'invasion aurait échouer.

« J'espère que le commandant sais ce qu'il fait. »

« Si tu as une meilleur idée n'hésite pas à partager. »Grogna Michael. Une série de pas lourd les firent se retourner et ils virent Raynor accompagnés par Tosh et Tychus se diriger vers eux.

« Les gars ont va avoir besoin de vous. » Grogna Tychus.

« Plait-t'il ? »

« On peut pas avancer à cause des vers de Nydus et des Zergs volants, alors on a mis au point un plan avec le général Warfield. » Se plaignit l'ancien criminel.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. Tosh et trois autres Spectres vont accompagner un équipe du Dominion pour noyer les canaux de Nydus sous la lave. Pendant ce temps moi et mes hommes on ferra exploser la plate-forme orbital qui sert de nids au volants. » Raconta Raynor.

« Pourquoi un Spectre doit rester ? » Demanda Uriel avec curiosité.

« Simple. Warfield est un homme d'honneur mais maintenant que Mengsk sait que Raynor et sur Char il pourrait tenter d'envoyer ses assassins. » Expliqua Tosh avec un sourire amusé.

« Je présume que c'est à moi de jouer les gardes du corps ? » Soupira Azrael

« Désolé mon frère. »

« T'inquiète pas on te ramènera un souvenir ! »

« On se revoie de l'autre côté. »

« Bonne chance mec ! »

Alors que ses compagnons partaient avec Tosh pour rejoindre l'équipe d'assaut du Dominion Azrael ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. _Arrête, ils font parties de l'élites ils survivront_

* * *

Un jour plus tard base de Warfield.

Alors qu'Azrael marchait avec Raynor, Tychus et un trio de marines du Dominion. Le Spectre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer. Grace à l'artefact Xel'Naga, Les trois quarts des forces zergs de la planète avait été calciné mais à quel prix…

Les deux tiers des troupes du Dominion avait été tué lors de l'ultime bataille ainsi qu'un grand nombre de rebelles. Mais pire que tout Michael avait été tué lors de l'explosion des tunnels tandis que Uriel et Ezéchiel était mort sur la ligne de front. Et la seule chose qu'il restait d'eux c'était leurs plaques de Spectres qu'Azrael conservait précieusement.

Aujourd'hui Azrael et Tosh était les deux derniers Spectres libre encore vivants.

Le Spectre repoussa ses noirs pensés et entra dans la ruche principale avec le reste de l'équipe.

Azrael observa à travers la lunette de son fusil les restes de la ruche lorsqu'il aperçut un corps sur le sol. Avec stupeur le spectre se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Sarah Kerrigan. _L'artéfact a marché !_ Raynor s'avança rapidement et se mit à genoux afin de prendre Kerrigan dans ses bras. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène quand il entendit une voix provenir du communicateur de Tychus.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. » _Mengsk…_Tychus pointa le laser de son arme sur la tête de Kerrigan.

« Tychus…Qu'es que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai pactisé avec le diable Jim. Elle meurt et je suis libre. »

« On doit tous prendre nos décision… » Murmura Raynor en faisant glisser sa main vers son revolver. En même temps Azrael commença à charger ses pouvoirs biotiques.

« Quel gâchis. » Grogna Tychus avant de tirer une balle. Raynor se servir de son épaule pour dévier le tir et se retourna pour mettre un tir en pleine tête a Tychus. Les marines du Dominion tentèrent d'abattre Raynor mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que soit les pouvoirs psioniques d'Azrael les réduisirent en charpie.

« Commandant vous allez bien. »

« Oui le tir a ricoché. Merci du coup de main petit. » Raynor se leva en tenant Kerrigan dans ses bras.

« Ravie d'avoir pu aider. »

Le duo ressortit a l'air libre tandis qu'un médivac au couleurs des Rebelles atterrissait non loin.


End file.
